


In fishness and in health

by AliceTheDragon



Series: Fish prince / reader [1]
Category: Prince sidon fanclub - Fandom, botw - Fandom
Genre: Bazz is a sweetheart and needs love too so i might add this boi in too, F/M, Fluff, Other, as well as big daddy king dorephan cause we all know he is secretly a big shipper, birds n bees, first fic, fish prince is being fish prince, sick fishes, sum smut not gonna lie, writting in late hours, zora children everywhere and they will be secretly and not so secretly shipping you and sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheDragon/pseuds/AliceTheDragon
Summary: after living in the domain for some time now as a maid and a babysitter for the palace our beloved by all fishy prince catches a cold! as happy and as positive as he can be he often puts his peoples needs before his own health and you get the chance to help the lovable yet clueless shark get better. who knows what will happen?





	In fishness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh im so nervous this is my first fic but i hope its tasteful to your fishy palates~ im open for ideas for our fish prince/reader ideas and ill let ya know im all for being naughty pfft. i also enjoy fluff~ anyways i hope you enjoy my peeps!

The domain was plentiful and the rainy season was soon giving its way out to the beginning of spring. the number of zora's grew after the calamity during that dreadful time ether the zora were to scared to produce offspring and if they did the morality rate was at an all time high. none the less now in a time of peace the domain was louder then ever due to the pitter patter of little zora feet. you often would babysit the young ones for the parents as they went on their daily work tasks to bring food to the table of hungry guppies. you honestly didn't mind your job. after all you had nothing going on in your life outside being the extra maid in the palace if one of the other workers couldn't preform their tasks for the day or where on vacation. and besides the children loved your stories as well as your baked goods they would often indulge themselves in when given the chance it brought you some peace since you didn't have a lover let alone children today you were to bring the children into the palace and show them some of the zora history, read them a story or two during lunch and then bring them home to their parents. all seemed well in the domain.

but in the throne room the council were having serious talk of about the new trade routes that the hyilain princess had discussed with them weeks before. while most of the routes showed great promise some where still a bit on the risky side and being repaired as the due dates of the new trading carriages would start cycling through. their beloved prince prince sidon was a bit out of focus during the talk of holding off the carriages to make sure the roads where properly prepared for their travels.

Prince sidon had assured them many times before that the roads repairs would be on time as he took it personally to see to all the routes progress even through rain,snow and all the unfortunate weather that was bestrode upon him. honestly he wanted nothing more right now then to go back to his bed chambers to sleep. why was he so tired ? sure he had been spending a lot of time at his desk when he should have been sleeping and skipped the occasional meal or two but this.. even this meeting was exhausting! 

but even so he kept his composure straight and his game face on. his health could wait for the moment. his people need this new trading route. they need him to stay strong. they need him to- "Achoo!" there was silence in the room , all of the council and even his father were looking at him with a concerned look on their faces "are you alright my son? you look unwell." he went to place his large hand on his sons head but the prince quickly yet politely kept his hand away.

"I'm fine father. i'm sure i just got a follicle of dust in my snout. its nothing to be concerned about.. im fine. " he smiled at the king who paused for a few moments as he looked at his son but nodded "very well, lets continue our meeting then."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"thank the goddess above.." the prince said quietly to himself as he left the throne room however he had to keep his composure just a bit longer. he still had a few things to do before retiring for the day. he rubbed his snout holding back a small cough as he began to walk through the palace. 

you sat all the children down at one of the many balconies in the palace. however this one had a very large and very beautiful mural on the walls.however the kids where a bit to excited to sit down even after a swim around the nearby pounds. that sure didn't go as planned but you always knew if plan one didnt work plan two kept them on their seats "here this is one of the best places in the palace" you started getting all of the guppies attentions" you know i once heard if anyone didn't know where our beloved princess mipha was they often found her here telling stories of our culture not only to the children of the domain but often to the hero himself " you grinned placing the books down and making sure the children where behaving and acting nicely to one another. and boy did plan B work now they were all sitting eagerly and waiting for you to start telling them stories you chuckled to yourself as you went to grab the basket filled with theirs and your lunches. something you where unaware of however was a small puddle of water from the children who recently came out of the water from a swim and you as well as the lunches in your hand seemed to also be destined to be very much wet as you began to slip .

"AHH!" you screamed but. you never hit the floor. and as you looked the lunches in your basket were being held by a large strong hand.. wait. 

you looked at your waist and noticed a similar arm wrapped around as well.. "are you alright miss?" ..oh you knew that voice. who in this domain wouldn't know?! the first time you can say you officially met the prince and you made a fool of yourself! well.. you couldn't say you exactly met him until you saw him. as of right now you were looking down and out of his view of your face otherwise he would see your face was as red as his scales from the embarrassment! . oh wait you haven't said anything yet! shit!! okay calm down just look at him and say something!

"T-thank you prince s-sidon" you said as your eyes peeked up and saw his amber ones looking at you with a concerned look. goddess above is he always this handsome? despite this he seemed a bit.. off.. a bit pale. but he smiled as he sat you down " i'm glad your alright miss i hope i was able to save your footing as well as the children's lunches-" before he could finish the prince found himself as well as you surrounded by the zora children asking an abundance of questions as well as commenting on how sidon was the hero of the day saving there lunch from the evil water puddle "prince sidon miss Y/n is gonna tell us a cool story wanna stay? we can share our lunches and snacks too!!" one of the children asked as she clung to his leg. 

the prince smiled and held the child up high in his arms. while you knew he meant well .. you knew this would rile the children up and they would want the prince to give them piggy back rides and become even more wild then before "as honored as i would be to hear many delightful and "cool" stories miss Y/n has to offer i sadly have to say i still have a few matters to attend to. "the children looked up at him with their secret weapon. their cute adorable eyes. even as a babysitter you had a hard time saying no to those eyes and it seemed the prince couldn't say no ether. "..though.. i guess i could stay for one story" the children cheered and after the children found their new spots on various parts of sidon he grinned at you causing your cheeks to flush a bit again but this time it was a bit easier to maintain as the kids munched on their food and you opened the first book of many.

"..in the hole in the ground lived a hobbit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

as the sun began to drift behind the mountains y/n closed the last book. despite the prince announcing he would stay for only one story you saw him among the pile of sleepy zora guppies some asleep with the remains of sandwiches in there mouths and hands. "i hope staying here with wasn't to much trouble my prince." Y/n bowed 

sidon chuckled "it was a pleasure to hear the stories you brought with you today miss Y/n besides you looked like you could have used a bit of help with the children i doubt anyone would mind my absence for a few hours" he winked causing your heart to skip a bit "well thank you my prince. by the looks of it its about time to take these young ones home to their parents." you started as you went to pick one of of the sleepy children but before you could sidon began to stand holding the sleepy kids in his arms as one sleepily held onto his crest. " ill help you take them home" he smiled " oh no no you don't have to do that! you have already done so much i cant possibly-" 

you felt his finger touch you lips and you paused to look up at him with his beaming smile "its okay i wanna help. please lead the way as much as i hate to admit it i dont know where all these guppies go home to" he said with a nervous chuckle causing you to smile and giggle a little yourself "alright if you insist." 

bringing the children home was interesting enough as the parents where being careful to pull there children off the big prince and giving there gratitude to you both. after the last child was returned home you let out a sigh of relief "as much as i love those little guys they can really take it out of you." you said looking up at the night sky "i can agree to that" you heard the prince say with a chuckle "well my prince i cant thank you enough for the help you offered today but since my tasks are over and its getting late and i would hate to keep you up so i will bid you good night." you said with a bow but he simply looked at you with a smile and you looked a bit confused then he spoke "well my job isn't done yet there is still one more to take back home."

you panicked a bit looking around for a child you may have forgotten " who?!" you chirped causing the prince to laugh and as he looked down at you. you felt his finger press your snout in a sort of booping notion " you." okay. now you really wanted to hide as you felt your cheeks begin to heat up "r-really you don't have to.." he looked at you a bit closer "while you indeed take care of the children someone needs to take care of you too. i insist besides your place is on the way back to the palace right? " he said with a grin and his infamous pose causing you to giggle "well i guess i will have to accept your offer then" you said with a cheeky smile brighting the princes own " splendid! lets go now dear Y/n so we can get plenty of rest before the next wave of small sharp teeth overcomes us both " ....so we can get plenty of rest huh..? while you knew what he meant you couldn't deny you were on another playing field of thoughts as he escorted you home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this first chapter isn't to boring i promise it will get more interesting as more chapters are written~ im gonna sleep now -w-


End file.
